


[快新] 偵探與……警察? 11

by moliichola



Category: KaitoXShinichi - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moliichola/pseuds/moliichola





	[快新] 偵探與……警察? 11

 

  
快斗清楚的感覺的濕熱的舌頭嘗試的輕觸了自己最脆弱的部分，有些無奈的摟著那個貼在自己身上的新一  
  
這算是什麼?  
  
這偵探現在是表白還是只是發情驅使的行為?  
  
快斗瞇起眼無法看透新一的意思，想著也讓他主動夠了，便伸手抓著他的兩邊側腰向下按  
  
  
  
  
  
『……唔…』因為對方突然的動作，新一不可抑制的仰起頭，短促的鼻音竄出  
  
畢竟他早在對方用命令的語句讓他跨坐上他時，就已經起了反應……  
  
  
  
雖然毫無彈性的布料束縛的有些難受，但剛剛在快斗還沒答應自己的要求前，他什麼都不能做  
  
而現在新一會突然感覺到腰間一緊的原因，是快斗將他壓坐在他同樣難耐的位置  
  
雖然只是隔著布料相觸，但新一剛才努力無視的燥熱一下獲得緩解，像是找到釋放的缺口  
  
  
  
抱著快斗脖頸，頭也靠在對方側臉旁，新一自己抬起腰離開了熱度，又再次將自己下壓，隔著西褲用會陰部不輕不重的從前向後磨壓過，惹得兩人都發出難耐的低嘆  
  
  
  
  
  
『工藤…』快斗啞著嗓子叫了聲那個始作俑者的名字，有些意外他的主動，但還是單手撐著對方臀部，另一隻空閒的手靈巧的解開了新一的褲釦和拉鍊  
  
吻了吻靠在近處的側頸，讓新一把自己身子撐起來，但後者不太明白快斗的用意，卻還是乖乖的換成上身緊貼在對方身上的高跪姿  
  
  
  
在快斗將對方褲子從精瘦的大腿上剝下來時，新一急忙空了一隻扶肩膀的手去扯住  
  
看著對方掙扎的行為，快斗向前去吻那片現在在面前的單薄胸部，不輕不重的力道恰好的點著火  
  
『……偵探你該不會以為這種事啃啃咬咬就結束了吧？』  
  
  
  
  
或許是因為身體上的敏感，或許是對方的話語，新一緊握的手掌鬆開，褲子一點一點離開原本該有的位置，但因為跨坐的姿勢，西褲只能退到大腿一半  
快被剝個精光的新一低頭看著快斗衣服仍完整的模樣，頓時升起孩子氣般的不滿  
  
『……喂』喊住對方在自己平口內褲邊緣遊走的動作，新一雖然因褲子的關係而有些行動不便，但他還是向後退了點，幾乎快跌坐在快斗的大腿上  
  
好奇的看著新一可愛的動作，快斗想著如果偵探動作再不快點，等下失去控制的就會是他，而不是新一  
  
約定不遵守會被踢走的吧？  
  
  
  
  
『……手。』喘著氣的新一讓對方把還掛在自己腰間的手抬起來，自己則是探下身抓著衣襬直接往上拉  
  
不過衣服這種東西新一早就脫掉了，所以現在他並不滿足於只脫對方一件衣服  
  
隨性的把手上的衣服往床下丟，新一並沒有注意到這樣的動作在對方眼中是多麼野性可愛  
  
他只是繼續轉移到對方下腹去扯那件黑色休閒褲，剛回過神的快斗連忙抓著新一手腕  
  
  
  
『…？』新一不解的抬頭對上快斗視線，對於自己的行為被阻止感到很不滿  
快斗伸手撐著新一只著內褲的臀部，讓他恢復原本的高跪姿，不顧他還想掙扎  
  
可當新一被迫貼上快斗已被自己扒光的上身時，兩人都停了下  
  
  
  
一直被無視的下身在兩人打鬧時早就濕潤了那薄薄的一層布，此刻正黏膩的沾在快斗胸前  
  
頓時感到尷尬的新一想向後離開，可誰會放開這種機會  
  
快斗單手扣住他的腰沒想讓他逃離  
  
『…我幫你。』  
  
  
  
低沉的聲音和退下最後一層防備後被握住硬著的下體直讓新一軟了腰  
  
失了力氣的新一推在對方肩膀的手一點用處都沒有，畢竟對方動作快的他根本來不及反應，只伴隨著哼在鼻子裡的軟吟像是欲拒還迎  
  
  
  
  
  
快斗抬頭望見咬著下唇皺著眉頭的新一，情不自禁的想湊上吻他  
  
但新一空出手用手掌摀著快斗的唇，自己則是彎下身吻在手背  
  
在對上快斗質疑的眼神時，新一還來不及說什麼就因下身被惡意的用指尖磨過頂端，新一皺著的眉只蹙的更深，難耐的呻吟出聲  
  
  
  
『抱歉，弄痛你了嗎？』還吻在新一手心的快斗鬆開扣住腰的手，伸手抹開對方因汗而糊在額頭上的碎髮，有點心疼的想撫平皺緊的眉頭，雖然剛才那副動情的表情著實的讓他有了新一就在他懷裡做著這種事的感覺，有些心動  
  
新一抽回手抱住對方的脖頸，埋在其中搖了搖頭，讓快斗繼續…  
  
可快斗忘了自己手上有的是多年玩牌玩槍的薄繭，每當握著新一的下體擼動時，對新一來說都是格外奇怪的感覺  
  
但老實說，明明是在做著奇怪的事，新一卻發現自己身體不可否認的享受著，至少刺向心臟的痛楚在減緩  
  
  
  
  
  
  
『……為什……？』  
『明早你還記得的話，就告訴你。』  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
快斗從廁所回到臥室時，就見窩在被子裡熟睡的新一翻了個身，趴在枕頭上  
雖然睡著的新一也很可愛，但快斗注意到的是床上散落的羽毛，還有新一背上張著的兩對翅膀  
  
『……』快斗走到床邊撿起雪白的羽毛，說真的，他還沒看過這樣的毛色，連鴿子都會帶點灰黃色  
  
  
  
『說起來…原來偵探是羽族啊？』感興趣的大男孩想摸摸看那兩對蓬鬆的翅膀，所以他就摸了，順帶摸了把光滑的背  
  
反正只著一條內褲的新一只裹著被子，背部和翅膀都袒露在快斗面前，方便的很  
  
不過很快翅膀就消失在快斗視線範圍了，只留下滿床的白羽  
  
思索了下覺得新一應該沒有想讓自己知道種族，便動身去整理床上的狼藉  
原本想說丟掉就不會被發現，不過他還是捨不得的偷偷留下那一袋羽毛  
  
  
  
\-----TBC-----


End file.
